Rememorando
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Una tarde puede comenzar divertida, con risas. Pero todo eso también se puede esfumar, trayendo la tristeza de los recuerdos y con ellos, el amor. /Antes del epílogo/


**No sé muy bien cómo me saldrá este fic, no lo pensé mucho.**

***Montenegro***

Me despierto agitada, por culpa de las pesadillas que siempre acechan, salvo cuando está él, Peeta. Lo busco con la mirada y descubro que estoy en el salón de su casa, en su sofá. ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, vine porque me invitó a comer y yo acepté encantada, luego nos vinimos al salón y yo me dormí en su regazo. Pero ahora no estaba ahí.

Finalmente lo encontré en un sofá individual, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Me acerco sigilosamente sin que se entere, pero me oye. Reflejos de vencedores.

-¡Hey! Al fin te despiertas- me dice sonriendo y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto curiosa, intentando ver lo que hacía, pero él no me dejaba.

-Nada..- dice, evasivo.

-¡Venga!- le suplico pero él niega con la cabeza. Suspiro y me acerco a él, viendo cómo se guarda el cuaderno detrás de la espalda, me siento en su regazo y Peeta me mira dudoso, me inclino levemente y lo beso en los labios. Al principio se tensa, pero luego se despista y pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Ahí es cuando aprovecho y consigo quitarle el cuaderno, deshaciéndome de su agarre. Observo su expresión de desorientación y no puedo evitar soltar una risa; me alejo de él hasta una esquina con el cuaderno entre mis manos. Peeta reacciona.

-¡Katniss! ¡Devuélvemelo!- me ordena, levantándose. Yo niego con la cabeza, divertida. Peeta corre hacia mí y yo huyo, abriendo el cuaderno.

-Primera página, Finnick sonr…- mi voz se apaga al leer por completo el título. _Finnick sonriendo._ En la hoja aparece un retrato completamente idéntico a Finnick, con un tridente en mano, giñando un ojo y sonriendo "seductoramente". Entonces mi mente se dispara y retrocede en el tiempo, rememorando todos los momentos con él, hasta su muerte. Mi vista se nubla levemente. Peeta se acerca andando con la mano extendida y con la tristeza en su rostro. Yo abrazo el cuaderno, apretándolo contra mi pecho.

-Por favor…- suplico en un susurro, veo la duda marcada en su rostro, pero luego asiente y me toma la mano suavemente, conduciéndome al sofá. Nos sentamos de la mano y yo con mi otro brazo sigo abrazando el libro. Peeta me lo arranca, prácticamente, de las manos y lo abre, por la primera página. Observo bien a Finnick y meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, saco lo que tengo guardado siempre ahí: una cuerda con nudos. La cuerda de Finnick. Peeta me la quita y la pone encima del dibujo, nos quedamos ahí, registrando cada detalle de él, recordando. Luego, pasamos la página. Mi respiración se corta al ver la siguiente foto. _Rue cantando._

-Tengo un recuerdo no brillante, sobre un vídeo en el que ella cantaba y los Sinsajos la escuchaban atentamente, para luego repetir su melodía.- me explica Peeta a media voz. Lo siguiente que hago es involuntario: silbo las cuatro notas de Rue, las que avisaban del fin de la jornada en el 11. Peeta me mira y luego asiente.

-Real.- se responde a él mismo. Paso la página y veo a Boggs, reprogramando el holo. Veo su rostro divertido y una sonrisa adornando su cara. Paso la mano por el dibujo y entonces me viene el olor a carne chamuscada. Me entran arcadas, pero las controlo apretando con fuerza la mano de Peeta. Él pasa la página. Esta vez es el turno de Thresh. Hay un prado, exacto al de nuestros primeros juegos, y en él está el chico que me perdonó la vida, acechando el peligro.

-¿Real o no real?- me pregunta Peeta y yo asiento despacio.

-Real.

Y así seguimos durante un par de horas, rememorando nuestros recuerdos, que normalmente nos llevaban a uno doloroso. Una de las últimas páginas tiene pegada una flor. Una flor que reconozco enseguida, pero que por si acaso, me acerco a olerla para comprobar la verdad. Primroses. Cojo una gran bocanada de aire, preparada para el siguiente y último dibujo. Prim. Mi pequeña hermana Prim. Sale ella, sonriendo y con las mejillas coloradas, en la mano tiene un brownie medio terminado. Dos lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, y después más y más. Hasta que cae una en el dibujo y yo aparto el cuaderno. Me tumbo, soltando la mano de Peeta. Entonces él se levanta y se arrodilla enfrente mío. Me acaricia el pelo, rizándolo con sus dulces dedos y deja un beso en mi frente. No son necesarias las palabras.

**Algo soso el final, ¿no? Esque no se me ocurría mucho más. Por favor, dejad un Review aparte de añadir a favoritos. ¡Thanks!**


End file.
